


Tea and Muffins

by LesbihonestGuys



Series: Kadena Prompts [1]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Comedy, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Kat is a nervous wreck and Adena is effortlessly flawless, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbihonestGuys/pseuds/LesbihonestGuys
Summary: “You’re the cute and quiet customer that frequents the coffee shop where I’m a barista and also where my rival barista works and we’re both fighting for your attention in increasingly creative and inconspicuous ways" AU.





	Tea and Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> I've been refreshing the 'Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin' page too many times. 
> 
> Add me on my social medias and send in prompts! And just to talk 'cause I'm a nice person. I think. 
> 
> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo

There she was again, same ridiculously early time as usual, with her captivating and effortless beauty. Adena. That was all Kat had ever been able to get out of her, not because she was closed off but because she never had enough time to speak to her. All because of Coco. She always had to intervene whenever Kat was talking to Adena or serving Adena a drink. So naturally it was only fair for Kat to do the same thing when Coco was in the presence of the Persian beauty, correct? 

“Hey! Good morning, Adena. How’s your morning been?” Adena gave Kat a bright smile to match the one directed at her and Kat thinks she forgot how to breathe for a few moments. 

“My mornings been great, Kat. Thank you for asking. And yours?” Her accent did things to Kat that she would never admit. Crazy sparks up and down her spine, her bottom lip gets caught between her teeth in automatic response to Adena’s voice. 

“I woke up 30 minutes ago so I’m pretty sure I look how I feel.” They shared a chuckle together as Adena bit her lip instead this time.

“So, you feel wonderful?” 

“No, I-” Wait. Oh. “ _Oh_.” That was not expected. In fact, it took Kat by surprise to the point where her elbow slipped from where it was rested on the counter resulting in her almost face planting. “That’s, umm, I meant to say I feel terrible. But that, umm, that’s really sweet of you. Wow I don’t know how to respond to that.” Adena let out a gracious laugh that was music to Kat’s ears. What wasn’t music however was Coco’s voice coming up from behind her grabbing Adena’s attention. 

“Adena, hi! You look gorgeous, as usual. Here’s your tea! Dark and 2 sugars, just how you like it. I saw you walk in and thought I’d just get right to it, considering Kat was taking her time.” Kat doesn’t understand what she did for this to happen to her. She was a good human being. She helped people all the time, especially old people who didn’t know how to use the computers providing in the café. She doesn’t understand why she has to see Adena gratefully smiling at Coco and proceeding to her usual corner booth still talking to Coco. Not even glancing at Kat. She had to think fast and got a brilliant idea when she saw the muffins on the counter. 

“Hey, Adena!” Both Adena and Coco turned, Adena looking at Kat with a smile and Coco with a glare. “This is on me. Thought you’d like something light to eat with your tea.” She handed the muffin to Adena who grinned like a child being told they could eat ice cream for dinner. 

“Thank you, Kat. I love blueberry muffins! My granddad used to feed me them all the time growing up.” Kat felt proud of herself for the smile she put on Adena’s face. It truly was beautiful. 

“It’s not problem! I’ll be sure to never forget that you love blueberry muffins.” That counted as another point to Kat as Coco retreated back to behind the counter with a frown on her face. 

\----------

Coco won the next round by her stupid idea of making a stupid heart out of stupid foam on a stupid cappuccino Adena spontaneously ordered. They talked for 30 minutes. 30 agonizingly long minutes that Kat counted. And she also heard that they found another thing they have in common; French. The language of love that Kat had no idea how to speak. She did attempt to push herself into the conversation by claiming she knew how to speak French. Coco thought Kat saying ‘baguette’ was offensive and ridiculous, but Kat was only listening to Adena bursting into giggles and playfully slapping her arm. The smile did not leave her face for the rest of her shift. 

\----------

Kat regretted it as soon as she put the muffin and napkin on the table. She knew it might be coming on a bit too hard, but she was desperate for Adena’s attention especially now when she sees Coco and Adena talking in French. She acted purely on impulse when she decided to give Adena a blueberry muffin on top of a napkin that she wrote a pickup line on. She decided against writing her number, just in case Adena felt she was being a tad bit creepy. 

“Thanks for the muffin, Kat.” Kat was brought out her daze by Adena’s gentle hand on hers. She looked down and saw the napkin placed in her hand and Adena walking out of the café swaying her hips slightly. When Kat opened the napkin she no longer regretted anything. It read: 

**Can I butter your muffin? – Kat**

**Text me and find out – Adena**

And followed was her phone number. Kat definitely felt like she was winning a week later when she was buttering Adena’s muffin while Coco was working overtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it was short :( 
> 
> Comment your thoughts on, well anything tbh I'm interested in what other people think about. 
> 
> Comment prompts too because I'm so Kadena deprived it's driving me crazy.


End file.
